


The First Day Of School Is Always The Hardest

by orphan_account



Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: "i dont care" - fall out boy '07, F/M, Fluff, fuck off i write what i want, if another person says i write too much about dan i will stab myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't ready to watch your baby leave you, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day Of School Is Always The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Barry/Reader fics in a minute, so here you go! I can't leave out the impeccable Barry now can I? You don't have to call the daughter Nina, I just needed to put something there, you can call her whatever you want. Also, I have a "smutty" fic coming soon, but idk whether to do Barry or Dan..

"Barry, wake up." You whispered to him in the darkness of your bedroom. He grunted, but he eyes didn't open.

"Barry, come on!" You whisper again, and you also shake him. He groans, but this time he opens his eyes.

"What?" He asks groggily.

"We have to wake up Nina, it's her first day of school." You tell him as you get out of bed. You flick the light on and Barry starts to talk.

"Okay, I don't think I'm ready for her to go." Barry says as he gets you of bed also.

"Me either, but we gotta do it!" You said as you embraced him. 

"Okay, let's get our baby girl ready for her first day!" Barry said as he smiled at you. You both left the master bedroom and headed to Nina's. 

 

Getting her and up and dressed wasn't as difficult as you thought it would be. She didn't even put up a fight, which was way out of her character. But it seemed she was excted to go to school, and you weren't going to complain about that.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" You ask her as you all head to the kitchen.

"Can you make me some cereal?" She asks you as she takes her usual seat at the table.

"Of course, coming right up." You tell her as you get the cereal, the milk, and a bowl. You pour her some cereal, and you bring it to her. She thanks you and starts eating. When she finished, she raced to the front door, showing her excitement for today. Barry grabs the car keys, and you all head to the car. The moment of truth is getting closer and closer.

 

"Have a great time, and make sure to make lots of friends." You remind your daughter as you pull up to the school. You all gte out of the car, and she goes and hugs Barry first.

"I love you, Daddy!" She giggles as she hugs him.

"I love you too, baby girl." He said into her neck, making her laugh. She lets go of him and comes over to you.

"I love you too, Mommy!" She says, still giggling. You smile and hug her tighter.

"I love you too." You say, and she lets you go. She runs towards the door of the school, and before she walks in, she turns around and blows the both of you kisses. You blow her some back and wave, and then she's gone.

 

"It's gonna be so weird with her not running around." Barry says, smiling at you as you both pile into the car.

"Yeah, but we just have to adjust, I guess." You say, leaning your head on the window.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" You ask him, and his eyes focus on you for a quick second.

"I can think of lots of things we can do." He says in a low voice, and then you both laugh. Man, things are changing for the little family you have, but you don’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Gerard Way's Hesitant Alien and Frnkiero and the Cellabration's Stomachaches for like 2 days in a row, I might be addicted to those wondeful albums. Also, Welcome To Night Vale fans or Rooster Teeth fans out there??


End file.
